What dreams may come
by Nemesis13
Summary: A post R2 one shot, Kallen reflecting on Lelouch's actions and her opinions on them. Shameless Kallulu ficlet written when I couldn't sleep.


Kallen was rushing to university, sprinting through the gridlocked Tokyo traffic she grimaced as she glanced at a banks digital clock,

"Gonna be late again," the ace pilot mumbled to herself, seriously it wasn't that she _enjoyed_ sleeping in and annoying her professors by interrupting their classes on a near daily basis it was just... 'Lelouch' she thought to herself. The Demon Emperor consumed her nights, it was as if he was actually there in her dreams, explaining every misstep and course he took in his rise and fall in power.

That was the thing though, no gloating was involved, no lamenting, he was _proud_ of what he accomplished, what _she_ had done to secure her future, it was pride in a job well done and little more. He didn't come to her to rant and rave, he showed up to tell her he missed her, that outside of his little sister she was the only person he ever truly loved, and that he forgave her.

Considering her feelings on the man, and what he sacrificed for this now idealistic world, it was no wonder she never wanted to wake up, and when she did she spent the entire day looking forward to the dreams that would come. Its not like she had much of a social life outside of the old Ashford Student council anyway, grimacing she remembered her leaving the Black Knights in a fury, and causing quite a scandal to fall in their laps.

_"Stop insulting him!" She roared at Ohgi who was glancing left and right hoping no reporters were in the vicinity, considering it was the main lobby of the UN this wasn't likely to happen, still enraged she continued her rant._

_"The only reason Lelouch went full tyrant was because you fucking idiots listened to SCHNEIZAL, the man we'd known for the grand total of twenty minutes and had been fighting against for an entire year who gave you information you had no way of verifying!" Ohgi's eyes were wide while Tohdoh looked like he was barely containing his rage._

_"Captain Kozuki you are out of line, either act your rank or-" She gave Tohdoh the finger, a very Britannian thing to do as she snapped back,_

_"Its Stadtfeld traitor, you people exchanged Lelouch's desire to free the world for Britannia giving up Japan, you literally gave up on saving the world to get one fucking island chain back and you act like you're the hero's who sacrificed everything for a united world. News flash, look between the lines, what's unifying the world, the 'Black Knights' heroic deeds or the universal hatred for the "demon emperor" who didn't do half the shit you bastards pinned on him." _

_Glaring at Ohgi who took a hesitant step back she snarled, "And you, his chief of staff the one he trusted the most, guess what? Your rants about-" she'd dropped her voice to keep this bit private, "Geass? Lelouch only ever cast it on me to ask about Shinjuku, thats it, don't believe me? _

_"Well Lord Jermiah has a Geass canceller, he had it running near constantly in case Schneizal had any of the brat squad left from Charles Geass Directorate. Oh that's right, those innocent children that the Knights 'Slaughtered?' They were all Britannian controlled Geass users," _

_Turning her gaze to the now befuddled Tohdoh she rose her voice back up, "He left me with you all on the Ikuraga because he didn't want me to die in the crossfire, and every morning when I wake up knowing you bastards are feasting over his corpse makes me wish he hadn't, goodbye gentleman, you'll never see me again."_

That had been six months ago, and the fallout had been immediate, the worlds media began tearing into Lelouch's past and the actions he'd committed and after a time it became clear, the Demon Emperor wasn't. He hadn't been the one to kill millions in Pendragon, he wasn't the one to perpetuate the war, and while he'd been playing everyone for his end goal most people couldn't really complain about it, since the goal had been democracy and peace.

"Lot of good it did," she breathed as she jumped over a hedge, man sacrificed his life and reputation to unite the world and all his subordinates could do was further betray his memory.

Kallen slowed down as she approached the campus, not wanting to show up soaked in sweat, still looking inwardly she remembered the lunch with Milly that solidified her beliefs,

_"Oh Lulu was always the actor, he didn't advertise it but he was the head of the drama club, he was in charge of nearly every play the school ran," Kallen placed her teacup down and cocked her head to the side._

_"Really? " Milly nodded with a sad smile on her faces as she bit into a scone, placing it on a plate she continued,_

_"Oh yes, except for Grease, he despised that one, called it hmmm..."Reproachful," HA! He could be a bit stodgy at times, I still miss him, his greatest performance couldn't very well be topped though, convincing the entire world he was power mad must have had him laughing into the grave." Startled Kallen asked,_

_"Wait, what?" Milly just shook her head and finished her tea,_

_"Kallen, I knew Lelouch since we were children, the man didn't give a fig about power, he only wanted two things in life, Nunnally to be safe, and a world in which she wasn't a pawn," Smiling she stood up and threw a twenty quid note on the table. "He won, he got what he always wanted, I'd congratulate him if I didn't want to smack him for getting himself killed. Anyway, take care of yourself Kallen, he went through alot of effort to make sure you made it through this, don't throw it away, ok?"_

That's the day she started analyzing everything, and the first of many nights were she couldn't get any sleep as the realization of what had transpired hit her, it was two weeks later that her dreams had begun, and she could sleep restfully again. Seeing the lecture hall for her biology course ahead she schooled her features into the same cold scowl she wore at all times on campus, she had no desire to make friends.

Approaching the steps a blonde man began walking beside her, glancing over his amethyst eyes met her cerulean blues and she nearly tripped as he began speaking,

"So Q1, sexy as always I see, I happened to have picked up a couple...gifts from an enemy and a friend," Stopping and staring at the tall man in shock he grinned spreading his hands, both of which had a Geass symbol on them. "I was wondering, if you would perchance like to see the world, we could form...a contract to ensure it would be memorable." Eyes widening she finally regained her composure,

"Well, that's quite the offer, and I'm inclined to accept, one caveate though," raising a single eyebrow he asked

"Oh?" Now smiling widely Kallen snarked,

"Ditch the blonde hair, you look like a ponce."


End file.
